


His Reasons To Fight

by sheisbrighter (toaquiprashippar), toaquiprashippar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, In this house we stan a couple worthy of their happy ending, S8 rewrite but fuck that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/sheisbrighter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: He never imagined he would ever get to be this happy...but now he was. Because of her, of them. His reasons to fight.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	His Reasons To Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazmoaked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazmoaked/gifts).



> So, heeey? It's been years since I post an Olicity fic but here I am.  
> The show's over, but our love for these characters NEVER will end, right?  
> So I decided to go "fuck this" and give them their happy ending, I might post more one-shots on this alternate version of things? Anyway, Baz said I should post it and you guys voted for it too on Twitter so I thought "why not"?  
> Sorry it's unbeta'd, this just popped on my mind the other day.  
> I'm a weird, geek olicity stan so sorry not sorry.

“I really don’t see it, Felicity.”

“Pssst…Green does suit you, babe, but envy does not.” Felicity laughed, high-fiving William, that sat on the air mattress they set up in their living room for movie night.

“He is not that good looking.” Oliver repeated.

“Honey, there will never be an actor as handsome as Brad Pitt, especially in this one role. He’s the reason I fell in love with vampires in the first place, I mean sure there was that Buffy era, and boy was I obsessed…” She started to ramble while William enjoyed the sight of the big Green Arrow, annoyed over his…over Felicity’s crush on some actor.

The little baby on his dad’s arms seemed to wake up, fidgety and energetic.

“I think Mia agrees with me, Felicity, so there’s not really much to discuss on this.” Oliver smiled proudly, softly touching his daughter’s hand as if she actually agreed with him.

“Oh please, Mia is such a daddy’s girl, William is with me on this, aren’t you, honey?” The blonde turned to him, that shrugged.

“Sorry dad, Brad Pitt always win.” He said, after having watched said movie with Felicity over five times already, she loved geeking out with him.

“You two are ganging up on me.”

“Mom knows best.” William said, without thinking. After both Felicity and Oliver froze and looked at him emotional, he thought over the words he said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ William felt his cheeks flush.

“No, there’s nothing to be sorry for, I’m just a little emotional here because in my heart that is what you are, Will. I will never replace Samantha, but it does not mean I can’t be a mother to you, you are my son in all but blood.” She said, cheeks flushed with emotions, missing the look her husband gave both of them, wondering what had he done to be worthy of so much happiness.

William hugged Felicity tight, feeling safe and warm in her arms, as she always made him feel. She would never replace his mom, but she was something else entirely and someone he never wanted to live without.

“See? That is why he agrees with her, Mia. She favors him, so he can agree with her.” Oliver whispered loudly and they all laughed.

“Hon, you know I don’t need to bribe anyone. It’s a part of my Smoakin’ charm.” She said and Mia giggled, as if the little baby agreed with her mother.

“Et tu, Mia?” Oliver pretend to be offended. Felicity just laughed it off, kissing his lips softly and touching her baby’s soft curls, while her other hand touched William’s hand.

Oliver Queen finally got what he deserved, they were a family and no crisis could ever rob him of that…He would fight to come back for them. If anyone had a good motivation to survive, that someone was him. The Green Arrow, but more than anything, Felicity’s husband, and William and Mia’s dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Let me know, will ya?  
> I don't think anyone is okay with the show ending, or at least me and mine aren't so we'll heal ourselves through fics like we always do, oh the life of a fan...it's a hard knock life for us.


End file.
